percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Mike (A/N: All chapters with POVs of Mike, Silena, Aaron, Cecelia and Allison will continue where Ebony Wings ended.) '(A/N: All POVs with Aidan, Theresa, Lucian and Darius will take place two years after Ebony Wings ends.) ' The four of them met in the basement. Mike had been here for a while now waiting for them to arrive. The female Forsaken had spent the entire time looking at him with apparent curiosity...or maybe it was discontent? Mike didn't know, it was hard to get any emotions from those red eyes. "Nothing?" Cecelia asked the rest. Aaron, Silena and Mike shook their head grimly. "Not even at her hiding spot on the beach." Silena replied. Cecelia frowned. "Arkane is missing from the stables too. Their rooms?" Aaron shook his head. "Their closets are completely cleaned out. Not even a note left behind." Mike grit his teeth. "It's as if they never existed." No one spoke up in defiance. Mike hated that they agreed with him- that Theresa and Aidan were so easily forgotten. Aaron's reaction and expression was pretty much the same as Mike, partly sadness, partly anger and partly worry. Silena had gotten silent ever since she went to check on the two of them this morning only to find them gone. Cecelia- Something must have snapped when Zeddrick died because her temper started flaring much faster than it did before. Her reaction- a mixture of worry and anger (mostly anger) seemed to imply some sort of 'closer' connection between her and Aidan. But Mike didn't have to worry. Her fury and protectiveness was the same as Mike's when it came to Silena or Theresa; purely sibling reaction. Right now Cecelia was worried for her little brother and after Zed- "So what so we do?" Aaron offered. "Try and find them? They had a whole night head start and with Arkane, they could be anywhere right now?" "I bet she knows." Cecelia hissed through his teeth. Everyone turned to where Cecelia was looking; the girl Forsaken imprisoned in a glass box. "You talking to me?" The girl spoke up. Her voice sent tingles down Mike's spine. "Yeah I'm talking to you." Cecelia stormed forward and stood in front of the glass box. "Where's my little brother you stupid sack of-" "Calm down Cecelia." Aaron had to pull her back. The girl chuckled. That sound made every hair on Mike's body stand. "I don't know where he is. Maybe he left with Lucian and the rest?" "Where would they have gone?!" Cecelia shouted. "I'm not a tracker. If you wanted one; you should've asked Hunter. You know, the tall black dude with black eyes and his hair tied in dreadlocks? He's the best tracker we got. Too bad her left-" Cecelia slammed her fists into the glass wall. "Shut up! First you Forsaken took Zed and you take away Aidan. All you Forsaken are horrible, horrible creatures!" The girl stared long and hard at Cecelia; looking more terrifying than Cecelia could ever pull off. She got to her feet and stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance. Mike noticed how pale she looked; her face almost completely drained of colour. And then he noticed the glass box or rather, what it lacked. There were no air-holes, no ventilation. Her only air supply was within the box itself and that meant she was going to run out of oxygen eventually. Could she even die of suffocation? Mike grit his teeth. He guessed that whoever deviced that prison was wondering the same thing too. The only difference was that that person wanted to know if she could. The girl turned her blood red eyes towards the room, surveying it and commiting it to memory (Mike assumed anyway) before finally training them on Cecelia. "Remember Greek Demigod, it was generalisation and discrimination that drove those two to leave. It was those exact things that caused the second Olympian War. If you start displaying those same traits." She snorted. "Well, then you shouldn't really complain about your 'brother'-" She air-qouted. "-Leaving." Cecelia's anger seemed to quell with her words. She turned around slowly and left the basement. "You should go after her." Mike told Aaron while watching the girl sit back down again. "She'll be fine for a moment. She just needs air." Aaron turned to the girl. "Same for her. I don't like how she's being treated." Aaron whispered to the Avelyn Twins. "Yeah me too." Mike agreed. Silena nodded silently as well. "I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind us sneaking off some food for her. We just need someone to give it to her every night, I don't think we could get away with anything but dinner." Silena spoke up. "Camp wouldn't do this will they? I mean imprison her like this for very long?" Aaron shrugged. "I have no idea what to think anymore Silena. I don't think they would-" Aaron turned to the girl before turning back to the twins of Zeus. "I don't think they would- hopefully." Mike had a sinking feeling like they were, especially if she was going to stay this quiet all the time. He wondered if anyone would even come to check on her; if she did suffocate to death, would they only remember her when her corpse started to stink? The thought made Mike mad. No matter the sin, to leave someone with a punishment like that- He couldn't stand it. "So." Silena spoke up. "Who wants to go in there and give her food every night? I can give some clothes to her too though it might be a bit small for her." She turned to Aaron. "Maybe to can convince Cecelia to give her some?" "Yeah." Aaron nodded. "Though people are going to notice if she starts wearing different clothes." Mike turned to the glass box. The only thing that had been given to her was a blanket to cover herself up with, other than that- well she was being treated worse than an animal. "That blanket. If anyone but us comes in she just cover herself with it." Mike offered. Aaron nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan. Tonight we'll get her clothes and food. If we can, somedays we can sneak her out of here for a shower?" "Let's see how Tyche is on that day." Silena sighed. "We still have a problem, who wants to go in there and give it to her?" "I will." Mike spoke up; earning two surprised looks from Silena and Aaron. "What?" Mike challenged. "Come on, the only people that can fight her if she gets loose is Silena and I. Plus, Silena you're not gonna do every well with your lightning, being in the basement." Silena rolled her eyes. "He's right." "Are you sure about this?" Aaron asked. "Yeah." Mike nodded. "I'm sure." ---- 'Allison ' She knew that he was coming. They had talked about her while she was right there- Allison felt a little better once the sun set and the night came, it filled her with a strength and she could relax a little bit. However; the air in her prison was starting to get a little stale and her limbs had started to fall asleep from being able to move. She was hungry too, just to top it all off. She didn't care much for her clothes, she could deal with that. Allison looked up as he unlocked the door to her fishtank and walked in. She couldn't take her eyes off him; his golden blond hair was so distracting. His green eyes too- "Aren't you going to close that?" Allison asked, pointing towards the door with her chin. "I might get out." He looked back to the open door. "Something tells me if you wanted to escape, you would've done it when Lucian and Aidan left. You're here because you chose to be here, am I right?" Allison frowned. "Hit the nail on the head." He smiled at her. A smile; not the smile that she was used to- The kind that told her that she was going to have to lie still while they had their way with her. This smile was friendly, like he was amused. "You need the air anyway too." He set the tray of food down in front of her and then retreated to the other side of the glass box, sitting down facing her. Allison raised an eyebrow. "You're not leaving?" "Someone has to take tray back." He replied. "Now eat, I'm guessing you haven't eaten or drank anything for a day and half now." "Hit the nail again." Allison muttered. "Always had been good at guessing stuff." He smiled again. Allison was wary of him. There had to be a reason why he was being nice to her. No one in this world did things for the sake of being nice. They always had a motive. Regardless, Allison was too hungry to care. She tore into the steak with her hands, engulfing the meat. When she was done, she moved to the bread swallowing it bit by bit and then finally eating the mashed potatoes that were left. Once she was done, she picked up the goblet only to realise it was empty. She looked up at him. "What kind of joke is this? You give me an empty glass?" Then Allison realised that he was looking at her wide-eyed in surprise. "What?!" She demanded. "I- I." He shook his head, probably an attempt to clear his head. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. Allison jerked back as he reached for her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Mike replied. Allison resisted the urge to spit out 'As if your promise is trustworthy'. But she should've been sainted; she stayed still for the entire duration that he wiped her face with his handkerchief. "There." He said once he was done. "Thanks, I guess." Allison frowned. That word was so weird coming out of her mouth. 'Thanks?' "Oh and for the glass." He took it from her. "It fills itself with whatever you want; non alcoholic of course." He turned to the glass. "Coke." The goblet filled itself with black liquid that bubbled. He had handed to her. "Try it." Allison grabbed the goblet and just drank the entire glass of coke. She let out a loud burp when she was done. "Water." She said to it and it filled itself with a clear liquid. She gulped the entire thing too. She set the glass down and looked up at him; he was looking at her with wide-eyes again. "What, it's because I'm dirty again?" Allison hissed. "Well you can just suc-" He cleared his throat and interrupted her. "I brought you some clothes to change into. They might be a bit small though." He picked up the bag he had set down. "Here." He passed the bag towards her. Allison raised an eyebrow. "There's two problems with this plan of yours, first." Allison pulled on her chains. "Second, you're going to watch me change?" His cheek started to blush. "O-Of course not! I can turn around or something. I can take off your chains too but-" He cleared his throat. "Only if you promise to not run off." "You would trust me? A complete stranger? A stranger that killed your friends and nearly cleared some others?" Allison challenged. For once since their time together, the boy put on a serious face. "All of us were strangers once, we just need to get know each other." Allison didn't look at him, she couldn't. His green eyes were starting to make her feel weak. So that was his motive, she had cast some kind of spell on her to make her feel this way. "How about this." He offered. "You trust me not to look at you while you change and I trust you not to leave once I unlock your chains." Allison frowned. Whatever spell he had cast on her was working and she hated it. She couldn't peel her eyes off his face, neither from his green eyes- "Fine then." Allison held out her wrists. "I won't try and escape. I promise." He smiled at her. "Alright." He pulled out the keys from his pocket. "You can thank Travis and Conner Stoll for these." He undid the chain around her wrist. Despite his smile, she could still see the tension in his arms and shoulders as if he was waiting and ready for her pounce. For about 5 seconds, the two of them stayed completely still. Allison wasn't bound by chains anymore and the door was completely open, there would be nothing to stop her from escaping. He wouldn't be able to keep up with her speed especially at night. But she didn't. Allison reached for the bag of clothes. "Aren't you supposed to do something?" He jerked up. "Right." He turned around. Allison pulled her shirt off and pulled on the new t-shirt. "Sorry you have to wear the same....undergarments. We don't have or know what size you wear." "It's okay." Allison frowned at the shorts that she was given. The t-shirt was already too small, she definitely was not going to wear shorts that would be small enough to be a belt for her. She stuffed the remaining items in the bag. "I'm done." He turned around to face her. He eyed her up and down, from her head to her feet before stopping on her chest. Allison frowned, stupid small t-shirt! She was about to tear it off and just put back her old one but he picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "We should probably- you know. Put you back in those." He pointed at the chains. Allison sighed. "Fine." She sat down and held out her wrists. He began to work, binding her again. Though, she noticed, that his binds seemed to be less tighter. "Alright." He put that blanket within her reach. "If anyone comes in wrap this around yourself. If anybody see-" "Yeah, I heard you talking earlier. I know." Allison replied. "Alright then." He picked up the tray of food and headed towards the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yeah." Allison replied. He took one last look at her before turning and closing the door behind him. Allison watched as he climbed up the staircase and out of the basement. When he was gone, the room suddenly felt much bigger than it was and the silcence more deafening. Allison curled up, hugging her knees and putting her head in between them. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight but she would be able to stare at the floor for the whole night. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 2|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 05:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page